Applause: Motherly Dedicated Transformation
is the thirty-first episode of Kamen Rider Kiva. This episode marks the first time that Megumi Aso & Yuri Aso become Kamen Rider Ixa & the death of Rook. Synopsis to be added Plot In 1986, as the Rook enjoys his award for beating Otoya and company, the guys mope until Yuri steals the Ixa Knuckle. As Otoya and Jiro run after her, she finds Rook, showing the "awesome item" as he takes the Ixa Knuckle instead and uses it to battle Otoya and Jiro. Ramon and Riki arrive shortly, but not even all three Arms Monsters, Otoya, and Yuri were a match for Rook. Fortunately, Ixa's side-effects manage to weaken the Rook as Yuri been planned all along. Enraged because he was tricked, the Lion Fangire snaps in a berserker rage as Otoya dons the Ixa suit, with the tables turned. In the middle of the fight, Otoya gives Yuri the Ixa Knuckle to finish the job, allowing her to fulfill her desire to defeat the Rook with the Ixa Knuckle at the right shoulder. But though she was still unable to kill him, she could finally put the past behind her as the Rook fades away to rest until he reawakens to start a new game. In 2008, after learning that he is Kiva, Keisuke is shocked as he decides to takes Wataru on his apprentice to the dismay of Kengo, who runs off in rage before being found by Shima who tells him to consider . Wataru later meets up with Mio, as he tells her about how and his friend Taiga got separated. But the Bishop spirits Mio away to the Checkmate Four's base of operations, assigning her the task to destroy Kiva before introducing her to the King. While this all occurred, after reporting to Shima the new turn of events relating to the King, Megumi reveals to Mitsuhide that she was fighting in his place for their mother. After the siblings apologize to each other and finally understood each other. Later, Megumi, researches on 1st generation Blue Sky Organization report her mother wrote and finds the Rook's weakness, which her mother created during her final fight with Rook. Though she asks him for the Ixa Knukcle, Keisuke attempts to reason with her not to fight for another. Later, while telling her brother that she is staying, Aberu arrives to kill Mitsuhide after learning that he strangely won the lottery twice, with Megumi fighting off the Fangire to protect her brother from him until Keisuke arrives in Rising Ixa Form. But the Rook arrives to demand Megumi to kill him, attacking her when she failed to do it as Kiva arrives to fight the Lion Fangire off in Emperor Form. After the two Fangires switch opponents, with the Rook now intent to kill Ixa, Keisuke accepts Megumi's wish and allows her to use the Ixa System to finish off the Rook for good by targeting his shoulder with Ixa Calibur. While Megumi is relieved that one of her mother's unfinished affairs has been resolved, Nago oversees Kiva shattering the Warthog Fangire as Mio arrives to witness it before she assumes her true form to kill Kiva, the Pearlshell Fangire. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : *Wataru Kurenai(Child): *Taiga Nobori(Child): *Child: *Announcer: *Commentator: Form Changes 'Kiva: '''Kiva Form, Emperor Form '''Ixa: '''Save Mode, Burst Mode, Rising Ixa Errors ''to be added Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 29, . *Applause in music is when the audience of a musical perfomance stand up and clap thier hands in approval or just to show thier enjoyment of the performance, usually at the end of the show/act or the end of a musical piece. *This marks the first time that Mio Suzuki turn into a Pearlshell Fangire. DVD releases Kamen Rider Kiva Volume 8 features episodes 29-32: When the Saints Go Marching In: I Am King, Curtain Raising: Kiva's Identity, Applause: Motherly Dedicated Transformation and New World: Another Kiva. Blu-ray Box 2 comes with 16 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢喝采・母に捧げる変身｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢喝采・母に捧げる変身｣ Category:Episodes Category:New Kamen Rider Episode Category:Rider Death Episode